universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Cpend7/Pony Codes
﻿﻿Just some codes for the pony creators. And an remake from Lydia. Original Creator Oringal MLP Characters Vinyl Scratch 352S000100FEFEFEFEFEFE00001BA0025UN1837000000000U1007BFE00EAFE0S107F3FCC004CB2 OC Amy Rose 2S2S000000F95FC4FFC49D0020100BA4EUN183700000000021FE4AC0FE00000U107F3FCC004CB2 Cosmo 2S2S000010FEDD57FFC49D0030100F7FEUN1837000000002303FCC57FF7FFF0W107F3FCC004CB2 (Accessories) 2FE0000066CC66066CC661FFFEFF100C40004E8FBAFFFF8C066CC66066CC66066CC66066CC66 Colin 3N2V000110283A93FFC49D00000FEF600UN1838000000000D02B00D8FF7FFF1Y107F3FCC004CB2 (Accessories) 1CCAC66066CC66066CC667141414066CC6604E8FBAFFFF8C066CC66066CC66066CC66066CC66 Danny Vasquez 2S2S000020F70000FFC49D0000000FE51UN1837000000000D07F4B12FF7FFF0C107F3FCC004CB2 (Accessories) 066CC66066CC66066CC6618584851CC414104E8FBAFFFF8C066CC66066CC66066CC66066CC66 England 2S2S00020039E01FFFC49D0000000EAFEUN1837000000000D0F3FE4FFF7FFF0C107F3FCC004CB2 Hakase 1C2S000100FEC445FFC49D000010055FEUN1837000000002A0FEB64FFF7FFF06107F3FCC004CB2 (Accessories) 066CC66066CC66066CC661FFFEFF1FFFEFF04E8FBAFFFF8C066CC66066CC66066CC66066CC66 Klaus Baudelaire 1Z2S000100FECF75FFC49D00000916D00UN1837000000003707F3928FF7FFF0C107F3FCC004CB2 (Accessories) 066CC661000000066CC661FFFEFF100000004E8FBAFFFF8C066CC66066CC66066CC66066CC66 Lydia Prower 2S2S000020FE70CDFEFFFF230010084FEUN1837000000000Y09B6835FF7FFF0B107F3FCC004CB2 Lydia Prower (super) 3N2S00012070F3FEFEFFFF23001FE0000UN1837000000000Y0FE57A8FF7FFF0B107F3FCC004CB2 Mona 2S2S000000FEDA45FFC49D0040100C3FEUN1837000000000Y0FE7B00FF7FFF03107F3FCC004CB2 (Accessories) 4FFFEFF066CC66066CC661FE0000066CC6604E8FBAFFFF8C066CC66066CC66066CC66066CC66 Paper 2S2S000020FEFEFEFFC49D0000000C3FEUN183700000000151CCCCCC80CEFE1301CCCCCCFE6161 Paper (Evil) 2S2S000020FEFEFEFFC49D00000FE0000UN1837206000000U1CCCCCC80CEFE0L107F3FCC004CB2 Pen 2S2S000010FEFEFEFFC49D0000000B7FEUN1837000000001A03675FEFF7FFF0E107F3FCC004CB2 RobertoftheNerds 342S0H6220FEFEFEFFC49D000219900FEUN1837108000000D1703A004424000C107F3FCC004CB2 (Accessories) 066CC668000000066CC661FFFEFF066CC6604E8FBAFFFF8C066CC66066CC66066CC66066CC66 Rosa Anarchy 002S000100FFFFFEFFC49D0004100BAB7UU1134000000000K1000000FFFFFE0J105A2D91004CB2 Rosa Anarchy (Older) 2S2S000100FFFFFEFFC49D0010100BAB7UN1837000000001T1000000FFFFFE0J105A2D91004CB2 RosieoftheNerds (63 version of RobertoftheNerds) 342S0H6220FEFEFEFFC49D000219900FEUN1837108000000D1703A004424000C107F3FCC004CB2 Sandvich33 38380F002461E5FE61E5FE00021936A00UN1B3300000000070CCCC00FF7FFF07107F3FCC004CB2 (Accessories) 066CC668A08100066CC6630000FE066CC6604E8FBAFFFF8C066CC66066CC66066CC66066CC66 Sonic 2S2S0000200031E0FFC49D0000000BA32UN1837000000000X03F57CCFF7FFF0S107F3FCC004CB2 Stocking 2S2S000100BA82FEFFC49D0010100BAB7UN1837000000001T15A2D91FF7FFF0J105A2D91004CB2 Stocking (alicorn) 2S2S000140BA82FEFFC49D0010100BAB7UN1837000000001T15A2D91FF7FFF0J105A2D91004CB2 Strike Cord 372S000200960000FFC49D000009900FEUN1838000000000N13F7CCC80E5FE0T107F3FCC004CB2 Tails 2S2S000020FEE014FEFFFF2000000FE9DUN1837000000000D0FE6421FF7FFF0B107F3FCC004CB2 WageGannon6 '''2S2S001000005FC4FFC49D00000000000UN1837000021003004F3919FF7FFF2F107F3FCC004CB2 (Accessories) 42621A5066CC66066CC6612A0084066CC6604E8FBAFFFF8C066CC66066CC66066CC66066CC66 V3 Creator '''4th Wall Guy '''kWMKO00/yES/yIT05Z68vun17371m3fYOc9/t//36Vp/C/t//2811000034000041LNIv51LNIv890000 '''AJ WW00018+Qs1/yES006dimun1837000e0000/t//06Vp/C/t//2841xHma Alex Goot WW0008S+Qs1/yIT00ERLAun1837000eTKma/t//01Vp/C/t//2818000041jxUt Ami Onuki '''WW08800y6wf/yIT2qy6wfun1737003cx02C/t//3zVp/C/t//290D//8035////41//806B////8A//// '''Amy Rose (Sonic) WW00000y6wf/yIT006dimun18370003z9h2xHma03Vp/C/t//21 Amy Rose (Stocking Rose Version) WW0008Sy6wf/yIT006dimun18370034z9h2xHma03Vp/C/t//291BUG00 Artas Butterfly '''WW04O7fERLAxHHR00xHHRun1837BO3ePYsHxHHR3aVp/C/t//210Dycrz46Vp/B71PYsH91PYsH '''Babo (Uglydolls) WW088000B/p/yIT0U//80un1737002j0B/p/t//01Vp/C/t//28 Beaming Toon WW0008S6dim/yIT00aYUFun18370032Im19UG0031Vp/C/t//2041GupA Bloody Mary XW00KI0Oc9Y/yIT00xHmaun1837000a0000/t//0aVp/C/t//290BxHma37////43000051000066xHma740000860000 Bubbyaustin Zl0039007Ay/yIT000APHun183700323G1C6nHa3mVp/C/t//2016UG00 Caddicarus WW0GG00+Qs1/yIT00TKmaun1837002jO3aJ/t//01Vp/C/t//2841Oc9Y Caitlin WW00018zfYT/yIT0007Ayun1837000604k0/t//06Vp/C/t//29 Catbug (Bravest Warriors) 1W0007uUyt8/yIT1u0000uz1235002jxHma/t//39Vp/C/t//28 Celia the Bat WW00y4WERLA/yIT00fsEeun18371m3407Ay/t//08Vp/C/t//29 Charazor the Charizard Pony iW0Ti4WycKYzvGT8w0BkMun18372e1azvGT//803rVp/C/t//20 Chrom (Fire Emblem) hW0GGIa04k0/yIT0007Ayun1837003sBZ6I/t//3jVp/C/t//2841Oc9Y51//// Cherry Pau WW0008SycnF/yIT00xHmaun17370034xHma/t//3cVp/C/t//2943Oc9Y57Oc9Y Cloudy Cyclone EW00018Uyt8/yIT00ERLAun1837000707Ayl8s/31Vp/C/t//204104k0 Clyde Prower (63 version of Lydia Prower) WW0GG1Ay6wf////8S07QZun18370042TKma/t//3yVp/C/t//28 Cosmo (Sonic) Wc60e0a//Hd/yIT006hkqum18370036ERLA////06Vp/C/t//2902xHma41////516dim Cosmo (Stocking Rose Version) Wc60090//Hd/yIT006hkqum1E370036ERLA////06Vp/C/t//29 Cpend7 '''fW000HS05Ic/yIT00/z8Cun1737000e3mp9/tx/31aLq2/t//28047XuU476HaP '''Danny Vasquez (Bravest Warriors) WW00018xHma/yIT00ERLAun18370007O3aJ/t//3aVp/C/t//2841Oc9Y51xHma8AxHma Daria Morgendorffer Yc00400078s/yIT050000un1837003aO3aJ/t//39Vp/C/t//2911000041es89870000 Darlene (Dead Rising 3) k0/0700zevL/yIT0CUou0u031130002aoSd/t//01Vp/C/t//2941//80 Dimentio '''ZbA0BKK0000////1w//80uz18370048Vp/C//8008Vp/C/t//2045Vp/B55//806D0000860000 '''Duke (Tech Deck Dudes) mRW002knfnk/yIT050000un17370u3bO3aJ/t//3tVp/C/t//2809fdnI47////69fdnI890000 Endario the Enderpony kW0PeGu8oCZ/yIT0UaYUFun18370008Oc9Y/t//37Vp/C/t//28 Espio the Chameleon WW01G8SOmHW/yIT00//80un18370008//Hd/t//37Vp/C/t//28 Fiona Carol Heartstrings Fe00K00Uou0/yIT5e0Axlun1837003600000APH3nVp/C/t//210BxHma336hkq47xHma Flint Lockwood (CwaCoM) WW0008S07Hh/yIT000Axlun18370026O3aJ/t//3aVp/C/t//28416hkq51////88O3aJ George L. Pony WW0008S+Qs1/yIT000AcTun1837000e0000////3aVp/C/t//204105Ic536hkq Harmonica (filly) GW0008SO3aJ/yIT00jxUtun17378m0aExXu////07Vp/C/t//21 Harmonica (mare) gW0008SO3aJ/yITBGjxUtun18378m0aExXu////3cVp/C/t//2145ycKY Johnny Gat (Saints Row the Third/IV) dgN0300+Qs1/yIT0KaoSdun1837003p0000/t//34Vp/C/t//2816Oc9Y43jxUt8APYsH KillBane (Saints Row the Third) q0cGM06KL5H0APH160000u11737001qVp/C/t//040APHxHma08 Lavender Breeze bW00K0aPYsH/yIT00ERLAun17370005l8s//t//3cVp/C/t//2941OmHW Leafy (Battle for Dream Island) WW00K8wERLA078s000APHun1837003a05uW/t//3aVp/C/t//29 Lucy the Moth WW00e6mjxUt/yIT00TKmaun18370003TKmaxHma07TKma/t//0541Z68v Lydia Prower WW0001Ay6wf////8S07QZun18370041TKma/t//3zVp/C/t//2941aYUF51Oc9Y Lydia Prower (Super) WW000AA6hkq////8SxHmaun18370041y6wf/t//3zVp/C/t//29 Medic (Team Fortress 2) dl00000+wzS/yIT0KaoSdun17370001Uou0/t//3jVp/C/t//281BOc9Y41////51//// MegaToon1234 WW0OO006dim/yIT0007Ayun1837003wUG00/t//07Vp/C/t//2841Uyt8 MegaToon1234 (genderbent) WW000006dim/yIT000Axlun18370003UG0007Ay07UG00/t//0541Uyt8 Mona (WarioWare) WW00000//Hd/yIT0007Ayun18370005ycKY/t//03Vp/C/t//2904////41xHma88xHma Ms. Sinister WW003Gu6hkq/yIT1yERLAu01F3300340000/t//03Vp/C/t//293CERLA NeoLordKefka jU400Kq0000//801uMOKdun1837Lu2jO3aJ/t//08Vp/C/t//2907//8018Oc9Y3DO3aJ43xHma55UG00 Nova Storm bW00KIcZSS/////0005Icun1F341m05hDDo/t//05Vp/C/t//290C//803AGupA416hkq576hkq Patricia the Skunk WW00K8UH4H4////004/y2um183700328oCZ////3z////8oCZ09 Pen (Battle for Dream Island) WW00018/////yIT0007Ayun1837003i07Ay/t//31Vp/C/t//28 Plum (Bravest Warriors) WW00yGuX9FA/yIT0007Ayun18371m39PYsHz9h239Vp/C/t//2141z9h2 Pom (Pom Gets Wi-Fi) WW00000zvGT/yIT000BkMun18371m09//Hd/t//3cVp/C/t//290Dycrz Prince Fluff (Kirby's Epic Yarn) WW000906hkq/yIT00O3aJun1737003307Ay/t//45Vp/C/t//28 Pyrrha (Soul Calibur) WW00e0a//80/yIT00Uyt8un18370005//Hd/t//04Vp/C/t//2941jxUt51//// Rico the Zombie '''cJ0aaXmYOc9Z68vCCYOc9un17373W1qYOc9/t//46Vp/C/t//2832xHma43Z68v8AfdnI '''Rimururu (Samurai Showdown) WW00300/yES/yIT000Axlun1737000eUG00/t//01Vp/C/t//29020B/p41////5105Ic88//// RobertoftheNerds eWIOWI0/////yIT11Vp/Bun1F34000eO3aJ/t//08Vp/C/t//2818000041//// Rosa Anarchy 0W0008S/////yIT1u07Ayuz183700360000////3aVp/C/t//21 Rosa Anarchy (Older) WW00K8S/////yIT0007Ayun1737003a0000////3aVp/C/t//21 Rosalina(Mario) sW02WIaRi/s/yIT00Uyt8un18370034//Hd/t//04Vp/C/t//2941Uyt8520B/p RosieoftheNerds (63 version of RobertoftheNerds) eWI08I0/////yIT11Vp/Bun1837000eO3aJ/t//08Vp/C/t//2818000041//// Sandvich33 eW0GG0yRi/s////0y0BkMun18370008gw00BZ6I01Vp/C/t//2104////18TKma31000043zvGT650000 Sandvich63 (Obvious 63 version of Sandvich33) eW0000yRi/s////0y0BkMun18370008gw00BZ6I01Vp/C/t//2104////18TKma31000043zvGT650000 Sash Lilac WW00018fsEe/yIT0Ux02Cun18370032Vp/B/t//36Vp/C/t//29410B/p6C0B/p860B/p Scamp Bd0Qa02YOc9YBGfdnIak18373W08jxUt/t/t//01Vp/C/t//283F07Ay Scootaloo's Mother (Melody) Yb30018/xBx/yIT00Vp/Bun1837003yMHq0/t//3wVp/C/t//29 Silver Lining bW0GG18Uyt8/yIT0005Icun1737003u07AyjxUt3gVp/C/t//204104k0 Smash Gamer (Aranryanchampion) gRJMW00NZKH/yIT8SkhUjll183700089XC7/t//06Vp/C/t//28 Smash Gamer (Dark) /bBdLLn0000////A0xHmauz1C320r3s0000Oc9Y3qVp/C/t//2121YOc9 Solty Revant YW00000ERLA/yIT006dimul1C34003v6dim/t//32Vp/C/t//293CaoSd41aoSd51ycKY69O3aJ74O3aJ87aoSd94ycKY Sonic WW0GG1A07Ay/yIT006dimun1837004805Ic/t//46Vp/C/t//28 Steven Jonathan Heartstrings Fe0008SzevL/yIT5ejxUtun1837003w00000APH3nVp/C/t//20336hkq47xHma Steven Star caGG67////00005oOc9Yun1837000g0000/t//2pVp/C/t//28 Stevie J (Tech Deck Dudes) WW0000aZ68v/yIT000APHun1737003m0000/t//3aVp/C/t//281605Ic4300006BERLA8APinc Stocking WW00K8SeOU+/yIT0007Ayun1837003a6nHaz9h23aVp/C/t//21 Stocking (alicorn) WW00KAieOU+/yIT0007Ayun1837003a6nHaz9h23aVp/C/t//21 Stocking II Pony WW00K00+Qs1/yIT00UG00un1837003aTKmanfnk3aVp/C/t//2136xHHR Tails (Sonic) WW0001AzvGT////2q0B/pun1737000e//80/t//38//80////08 TheMysteriousMrEnter (YouTube) WW0GG18jxUt/yIT0007Ayun1837003wO3aJ/t//2qVp/C/t//28416nHa Thomas Francis WW00000+Qs1/yIT00025Nun1837000eO3aJ/t//01Vp/C/t//2841////510000 Toon Starfire(Teen Titans) WW00K18aYUF/yIT00ERLAun17370034xHma/t//09Vp/C/t//2941Ri/s U.B. (U.B. Funkeys) eW088Gw////jxUt2M0000un1737001qYOc9/t//3iVp/C/t//28 Videogamedunkey 'cO00300YOc9/yIT000BkMun17371m320000/t//40Vp/C/t//2816000041Oc9Y51Oc9Y '''Wage '(Uglydolls) iWIKK00zvGT/yIT0UzevLun17371m1qzvGT/t//31Vp/C/t//285605Ic '''WageGannon6 WW04O0007Ay/yIT1u0000uk18371m31O3aJ/t//2kVp/C/t//3004BZ6I41BZ6I WageGannon6 (Rule 63) '''WW04O0007Ay/yIT1u0000uk18371m41O3aJ/t//2kVp/C/t//3104BZ6I41BZ6I '''Wallow (Bravest Warriors) hE0CC00zvGT/yIT00Uyt8un1737001qZ68v/t//01Vp/C/t//2841ycKY67ycKY WWEfan45 jQPKh18YOc9////8mO3aJmn18370026TKmajxUt06Vp/C/t//20470000 Zhi (Dead Rising 3) gfA068SycKY/yIT0CUG00u817370p2ujxUt/t//07Vp/C/t//2841zvGT69////88//// Zidgel '''(3-2-1 Penguins!) oWeKVR00000+wzS5e0000un173700080000/t//3tVp/C/t//2835000041ycKY51ycKY '''Zinyak (Saints Row IV) /EOGL8S/yES/yIT250000uz1232001q0000/t//01Vp/C/t//2851Oc9Y63xHma73xHma83xHma93xHma Pony Types the characters are *4th Wall Guy - Earth Pony *AJ - Pegasus *Alex Goot - Unicorn *Amy Rose - Earth Pony/Unicorn (Stocking Rose version only) *Artas Butterfly - Butterfly Pegasus *Babo - Earth Pony *Bloody Mary - Alicorn *Bubbyaustin - Alicorn *Caddicarus - Earth Pony *Catbug - Technically Pegasus Charazor - Dragon Pony *Cherry Pau - Unicorn *Cloudy Cyclone - Pegasus *Cosmo the Seedrian - Pegasus/Alicorn (Stocking Rose version only) *Cpend7 - Alicorn *Danny Vasquez - Pegasus *Daria Morgendorffer - Earth Pony *Darlene - Earth Pony *Dimentio - Alicorn *Duke - Pegasus *Endario - Unicorn *England - Unicorn *Espio the Chameleon - Unicorn *Fiona Carol Heartstrings - Earth Pony *Flint Lockwood - Unicorn *GeorgyL. Pony - Unicorn *Harmonica - Unicorn *Johnny Gat - Earth Pony(for Now) *KillBane - Earth Pony *Klaus Baudelaire - Unicorn *Leafy - Unicorn *Lucy the Moth - Technically Pegasus *Lydia Prower - Pegasus/Alicorn (Super) *Medic - Earth Pony *Mona - Earth Pony *Ms. Sinister - Unicorn *NeoLordKefka - Alicorn *Nova Storm - Alicorn *Paper - Pegasus *Patricia the Skunk - Unicorn *Pen - Pegasus *Plum - Unicorn *Pom - Earth Pony *Prince Fluff - Alicorn *Pyrrha - Pegasus *Rico the Zombie - Unicorn (With a broken horn) *Rimururu - Earth Pony *RobertoftheNerds - Alicorn *Rosa Anarchy - Unicorn *Rosalina - Alicorn *Sandvich33 - Crystal Pegasus *Sash Lilac - Dragon-Pegasus Hybrid *Scootaloo's mother (Melody) - Pegasus *Smash Gamer (Aranryanchampion) - Earth Pony *Solty Revant - Earth Pony *Sonic - Pegasus *Steven Jonathon Heartstrings - Unicorn *Steven Star - Pegasus *Stevie J - Pegasus *Stocking - Unicorn/Alicorn *Stocking II Pony - Earth Pony *Tails - Pegasus *TheMysteriousMrEnter - Pegasus *Thomas Francis - Earth Pony *Toon Starfire - Pegasus *U.B. - Unicorn *Wage - Earth Pony *WageGannon6 - Earth Pony *Wallow - Earth Pony *Zhi - Unicorn *Zidgel - Alicorn) *Zinyak - Unicorn(But with the Power of a Alicorn) What Their Cutie Marks Are *4th Wall Guy -TBA *AJ - TBA *Alex Goot - An eighth note with his glasses over the note parts *Amy Rose - A pink heart with her Piko Piko Hammer in it *Artas Butterfly - TBA *Babo - A cookie *Bloody Mary - A blood-stained mirror *Bubbyaustin - TBA *Caddicarus - A Star Trek phaser and a handgun *Catbug - TBA *Celia the Bat - TBA *Charazor - A flame *Cherry Pau - TBA *Cosmo - A developing bud *Cpend7 - Two swords with video game controller *Danny Vasquez - Dog Sword *Daria Morgendorffer - Her diary *Darlene - Chicken Leg *Duke - A popgun *Endario - A purple M turned over so it looks like an E *England - Union Jack *Espio the Chameleon - A shuriken *Georgy L. Pony - Midnight Sword *Flint Lockwood - TBA *Hakase - N/A (she'd be too young) or a shark *Harmonica - A smiley and a pencil *Johnny Gat - Purple Saints Icon *KillBane - Luchador Mask *Klaus Baudelaire - An open book *Leafy- Her asset *Lucy the Moth - TBA *Lydia Prower - A yellow star with a red heart and a blue diamond in it *Medic - A red cross *Mona - A slice of pizza *Ms. Sinister - The Initials SB (for Sexy Butts) *Neo - A tome *Nova Storm - Sparkly Glass of Milk *Paper - His asset *Patricia the Skunk - TBA *Pen - His asset *Plum - Purple Dragon *Pom - Her laptop *Prince Fluff - TBA *Pyrrha - TBA *Rico the Zombie - An X-ed out brain (Since Rico is allergic to brains.) *Rimururu - Ice Cyrstal *RobertoftheNerds - Chen *Rosa Anarchy - TBA *Rosalina - Shooting Starman *Sandvich33 - A cursor *Sash Lilac - A red gem *Scootaloo's mother (Melody) - TBA *Smash Gamer - A videogame controller (Was just a sticker he put on to hide the fact that he is a blank-flank) *Solty Revant - TBA *Sonic - TBA *Steven Star - TBA *Stevie J - His microphone *Stocking - Stripes I & II *Stocking II Pony- Ruby Heart *Tails - His tails and a spanner *TheMysteriousMrEnter - TBA *Thomas Francis - TBA *Toon Starfire - TBA *U.B. - His head *Wage - His apron *WageGannon6 - The WG6 Initials *Wallow - Falcon Axe *Zhi - a Redish Ying-Yang Icon *Zidgel - The "Z" on his suit *Zinyak - The Zin Empire Logo If you have ideas for cutie marks put them in. Gallery Pony's Colin in Pony Form remake.png|Colin J.r. Pendergast Strike Cord.png|Strike Cord (Colin's and Vinyl's son) Cutie Marks Colins Cutie Mark.png|Colin's Cutie Mark Strike Cords Cutie Mark.png|Strike Cord's Cutie Mark More will come soon. And yes, you can add your own. Link to Full version: http://generalzoi.deviantart.com/art/Pony-Creator-Full-Version-254295904 Link to V3: http://www.deviantart.com/art/Pony-Creator-v3-545889253 Collab Ponyvillie OC Ponys in Ponyville Collab.png Category:Blog posts